


Two Men As  God Has Made Us

by Iwritefanfictionsnottragedies



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Fanfiction, Frerard, Hurt, Lust, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritefanfictionsnottragedies/pseuds/Iwritefanfictionsnottragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was just like any normal 15 year old boy: well apart from the fact that he was gay and depressed..</p><p>But soon he meets his hot new Science teacher, Mr. Way, and instantly has a crush on him-</p><p>But does Mr. Way like him back?</p><p>-</p><p>Read through the chapters of an undying love, and find out whether the teacher and student can be together, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Frank!"

Reluctantly, Frank's eyes wearily opened, which were met by another pair. It was his mum's.

"If you don't get out of bed now your not going to make it in time for school!"

Frank's mum shouted, making Frank realise what day it is. Groaning, Frank got out of bed, preparing himself for his new school year.

Last year had been awful; that was the year he got depressed. Frank had started getting bullied when he came out to everyone that he was gay. It helped Frank was popular, as he had many friends to defend him, but Frank didn't think he was popular one bit.

Although Frank was extremely attractive, his cute black hair sweeping down his handsome face, Frank didn't believe it one bit. He thought he was ugly, and hated, and the fact he was getting bullied because of being gay made matters even worse. 

Frank closed the door and started his slow journey to his school. Oh, how he hated it.  
\----------  
Once he had reached the gates, Frank was greeted by his best friends: Ray and Bob. They had met up over the holidays, yet Frank still missed them.

"What's up, fucker?"

Bob jokes, high fiving Frank.

"Hey guys, what 'ya doing?"

"Looking through our timetables, we have some shit teachers this year!"

Ray says, looking down in discust.

"Hey, you wanna skip last Period with us? Me and Ray both have R.S. and can't be fucked to take that class this year."

Bob asks Frank. Frank new he had Science last, with this new teacher, but he never really enjoyed Science all that much and talking to his friends sounded very appealing.

"Why not?"

Frank smiles, and Bob and Ray smile back.

"See you at lunch, loser"  
\----------  
Frank's class droan on slowly throughout the day, and it seems like Frank gets eassys in every single one of his subjects. God must just be fucking him for being a lousy shit.

Finally, break comes at last, and Frank partically runs out his Geography class into the cafeteria. He's greeted by an equally exhasted and miserable Ray and Bob.

"Sup guys?"

Frank asks, as they sit down at the nearest tables.

"Not much. Schools been boring as fuck."

Bob replys, getting out his lunch. Frank gets his lunch box from his bag and starts eating his salad.

"I'm going to get a drink, anyone want any coffee?"

Frank asked. but neither Bob or Ray replied, so Frank stood up and headed towards the coffee machine. While walking, he started to think about how horrible this year is going to be, and how he might as well skip all his subjects, however Frank forgot to look where he is going. 

Still walking, Frank looks up but it was too late.

He collided into someone's shoulder, who had just bought a steaming hot beverage from the machine. 

Embarrassed, Frank immediatly went to get napkins and apologised to the person who's coffee was now on the floor, while shaking off the shock of the hot drink. Frank started to wipe off the teacher's - he noticed from the shirt he was wearing, and the height of the person - sleeve, then looked up at the unlucky victim. However Frank almostly immediatly dropped the napkins he was holding at what he saw.

Frank stood still in shock as he gazed up at the man. The teacher was probably the hottest person he had seen ever. He had long black hair which perfectly shaped around his beautiful face, and had the most entising eyes one could imagine.

Frank soon relised he was staring at the man, and quickly looked away, embarrassed, yet relising the man had been staring back- at him.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, that was completly my fault.."

Frank struggled to say, however the teacher just laughs- the most beautiful laugh Frank thought he had ever heard.

"No no, I should have been looking where I was going."

The man smiled down at Frank, and Frank has to look away before he tries to kiss this man, because seriously, he is too cute.

"I'm so sorry Sir, do you want me to get you another coffee?"

Frank quickly said, trying to make this conversation last longer. The man just shook his head, and Frank could almost see him grin.

"No, It's cool. By the way, you can call me Mr. Way if you want."

Mr. Way replied with a wink. Frank practically died there, from how perfect this man was. He turned back up to face Mr. Way and he swore he could hear him subtly laughing.

"Well, ok-kay then, Mr. Way... Sorry again.."

He stummered. 

"It's okay, if we hadn't of bumped into each other I would have never had the joy of meeting you."

Mr. Way chucked, as Frank stood their in awe. Was Mr. Way flirting with him? There was only one way to find out.

"Well then, sir, if it was such a 'joy', then maybe we might have to meet again."

Frank flirted back, looking directly into Mr. Way's eyes. He saw a flash of something in them, could it of been..lust?

"Well then, we might have to arrange something then. See you around, Frank."

The teacher smiled a wide perfect grin, as Frank once again was left to wonder. How does he know my name? 

Frank didn't have too much time to worry about that, as his thoughts were then suddenly focased on Mr. Way's ass bending over to pick up the fallen forgotten napkins. He then turned around, to see Frank's desiring expressions, smirked, and walked away.

Frank had to practically run to the toliets to hide his growing boner; damn it, Mr. Way's ass was just too fucking gorgeous, in his tight black jeans.  
\----------  
Frank walked out the toliet, ans then rejoined his confused friends, after coming ages back and not even having a coffee.

"And where were you, faggot?"

Bob said, playfully, although making sure Frank took it as a joke. Frank just looked up at Bob in silience until he muttered

"Long story.."

He still wasn't prepared to tell his friends that he had a crush on one of the male teachers, or even that he had to toss himself off in the toliets because of him. How he wished he could have Mr. Way as a teacher, and see him for the rest of the year.

But, Frank knew one thing for sure: Mr. Way had flirted with him, and definitely tried to catch Frank's attention.  
\----------


	2. Chapter 2

*RING!!*

Frank glanced back as the bell rung, starting last period. Frank had skipped his Science class to see his friends, and they were walking towards the back of the school, as the ring of the bell grew fainter and more distant.

As soon as they had reached the back of their school field, they slipped round the back off the School's old equipment shed, and immediately Frank reached into his pocket and dug out a cigarette and a lighter. Frank had started smoking last year: everything went bad last year. Ray and Bob still disapproved of Frank smoking though.

"Dude! Stop doing that here! You know me and Ray don't like it.."

Bob protested, however Frank just shrugged and lit the cigarette, inhaling the sweet taste of nicotine. 

"You know I couldn't stop a month ago; how do you expect me to stop now?"

Frank retaliated, rolling his eyes. He knew his friends were just trying to protect him from the harms of smoking, but Frank was too tired to deal with their shit right now. He was tired of his family, he was tired of his School, he was tired of life. Frank didn't even really know why he became depressed; he guessed it was when he got bullied for being gay, and when his parents started becoming stricter with him. Although Frank did get teased and beaten up the occasional days, he actually had a really good life. It wasn't even like he was unattractive : all the girls (and even some guys, although they would never admit it) secretly had a crush on him. Frank also was the class joker, so it hide his depression well. But there were just the odd days Frank was deeply upset and suicidal. Bob and Ray knew it was their responsibility to take care of Frank.

"Frank, seriously, you need to stop, your 15."

"Yeah, well you should of told be that when I could quit."

"We did! You just don't listen to us. You know, it would be nice getting a little respect from you sometimes, we trying to help you."

Ray said quietly. He glanced towards Frank and he could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I don't need your help! I can deal with my problems on my own! If you thought I just wanted some people to look out for me, well I don't!"

"Frank, you know he didn't mean it like that.. We are your friends."

Bob inputted , smiling a sad smile. Frank realized how he reacted and quickly apologized. 

"I'm sorry guys...I'm just going through a lot recently, and I don't even know how you put up with a faggot like me."

Frank, Bob and Ray laughed and patted Frank on the back. Suddenly there was a shadowy silhouette painted across the back of the shed, and Mr. McKeever, the P.E. Teacher, was glaring down in disgust at three students. They abruptly froze, not knowing what to do- they had never been caught skiving before.

"Mr. Bryar, Mr. Toro, and Mr. Iero- what a pleasant surprise. I can't wait to tell the principle that I've finally found where you run off to. I'm sure he will be very pleased to hear this."

Mr. McKeever smirked, emphasizing his sarcasm mockingly. The boys trudged alongside him, feeling stupid on how they got caught, they knew they should of been quieter. 

"I'm taking you to your lessons, I'm not going to risk letting you go alone in case you try and run off again"

Mr. McKeever chuckled, and god Frank thought he was going to strangle him. The boys told him where they were meant to be, and since the Bob and Ray had R.S. together, they all walked there first. Frank swore this day couldn't have got any worse : he will get weeks worth of detentions from his new Science teacher, he is crushing on one of the male teachers, and it's the first day of the new year. Nothing could of been worse.

Or so he thought.  
\----------  
As Mr. McKeever brought him to his Science lesson, Frank froze. He thought he was going to die. Standing at the front of the classroom, his sexy hair covering one of his eyes, was the hot teacher: Mr. Way.

Fuck. Frank thought. F-U-C-K.

Apart of Frank was screaming happily like a giddy school girl- Mr. Way was his teacher, and he now had a chance to stare at that beautiful face of his everyday in Science, maybe even get to know him more? But the majority of Frank was screaming painfully at the top of his lungs- he had skipped Mr. Way's lesson, and now when his teacher would find out he would hate Frank for life. Urgh, it was just Frank's luck; Mr. Way had to be his new Science teacher. Frank walked awkwardly into the room, followed by Mr.McKeever, prodding his back when he dawdled slowly. Mr. Way was surprised by the two people who entered, but then was even more shocked at who it was. The whole classroom had gone silent, apart from the occasional whispers around the class as some of the guessed at what Frank was introuble for. Mr. Way looked confusingly at the P.E. teacher.

"Mr. Iero has been caught skipping your lessons, hanging out with his friends around the old resources shed. He was also-"

Mr. McKeever pulled out the cigarette (Frank forgetting how he grasped that out his hand when they found him) from his pocket and waved it infront of Mr. Way's face.

"-smoking this."

There were many snickering and whispering going on around the classroom. Mr. Way stared into Frank's eyes, looking at him with shame and disappointment. Frank felt so ashamed with himself, this was NOT how he wanted Mr. Way to think about him.

"This is very disappointing Frank- skipping class and smoking on school grounds? I'm offended how you chose my class to skip in as well..."

Mr. Way chuckled, smiling at Frank seductively, making sure only Frank could see his expression. Frank was caught completely off-guard: Mr. Way was supposed to be telling him off, not flirting..again? Frank gulped loudly, and was sure everyone heard him. Mr. Way grinned again, and Frank had to turn away.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Mr. Way.. It won't happen again."

"That's okay Iero, but you have to understand that I'm going to have to punish you for this. I want to see you after class please. The rest of you, get on with your work."

"Yes Sir."

Frank said, then quickly glanced over to his teacher's eyes again, and could see the flash of lust he had seen earlier today. Frank looked back over to the classroom, and spotted a seat at the back. He quickly hurried towards it, before hearing Mr. Way's voice.

"Nu-uh, Mr. Iero, your sitting right at the front so I can keep an eye on you."

Frank groaned as many of his class friends laughed around him.

"But Mr. Way-"

"No excuses. Move."

Frank moved his stuff to the only unoccupied desk at the front, which happened to be right in front of Mr. Way's desk. Not that Frank didn't like being at the front, but now he couldn't look at Mr. Way without him knowing. Mr. Way smirked, as if he read Frank's mind and Frank looked at him, scared. Frank started catching up on the work he had missed, occasionally glancing up at Mr. Way, leaning back on his chair. Mr. Way was always looking at him.  
\----------  
It was 5 minutes before the end of the lesson, and Mr. Way hadn't stopped smiling at Frank throughout the whole lesson. However, he cleared his throat and spoke finally.

"Okay class, that was a great first lesson, but we are going to pick up the pace in the other lessons so we can learn more. Although this lesson has been quite boring and simple, I think you will find I can be fun, and hopefully everyone will enjoy this lesson, and we can have a lot of fun in the next year."

Frank groaned. He has to put up with Mr. Way looking at him an hour a day with those seductive eyes and beautiful face for another year?! Oh, and for an extra hour this week in detention. Great.

"However, I think you will find if you don't do as you are told, you will disappoint me, and we won't have as much fun."

Mr. Way glanced over towards Frank, and Frank knew he wasn't going to survive this year. Or he would, but he would have to go to the toilet so many times to hide his erections. 

*RING!!*

"Okay guys, you can go."

Frank sighed in unison with the rest of class: what a first day this has been. He just can't wait to shut himself up in his bedroom and go through his daily routine : attempting to cope with his life and quickly doing his homework while repetitively saying in his head 'I am straight. I am straight. I am straight.'. It never works, but it gives Frank hope. However Frank knew he was going to struggle from thinking about Mr. Way. Frank followed the crowd out the door, however was stopped.

"Frank. Stay behind, please."

Mr. Way's voice sent chills throughout Frank's body. And that did not miss his cock. He hoped Mr. Way could make this quick so he could quickly jack off in the toilets for the second time today. Frank started pushing past people to get back into the classroom, when a group of mean boys were in front of him.

"Movie faggot!"

One shouted, catching Mr. Way's attention, but he simply ignored it, not because he didn't care about Frank's feelings, but he didn't want to have to waste his time telling off someone else today : he just wanted to speak to Frank. Alone. 

Finally all the students had left, and Mr. Way had went to close the door, as Frank stood next to his desk.

"I hope you understand why I have to punish you Frank, and also hope that doesn't cause anything wrong between us."

Mr. Way smiled, leaning against his desk, as Frank's eyes quickly checked him out. Frank then looked back up at Mr. Way, who obviously knew what he just did. Say something, Frank thought. Say something to make you seem like less of an idiot.

"Um...actually I thought I caused a bad impression, so..I'm sorry for skipping, Sir. I assure it was nothing personal. I actually enjoyed your class."

Well, Frank thought, I enjoyed looking at you in your class. Frank then replayed what he had just said to his teacher, and wanted to die. I sounded like such a fag, and Mr. Way must have been deaf to not have heard that prick call him one. However, was slightly taken aback when Mr. Way was smiling kindly back at him. God, Mr. Way must have been deaf.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. But I was more concerned about you smoking. I don't want you to get hurt, Frank."

Frank grinned from ear to ear. Did Mr. Way actually care about him?

"I will try and stop, Sir, for you."

Mr. Way was shocked at how Frank had flirted back with him, like earlier today in the lunch queue. There was long silence, where they just stared at each other, taking in each other's beauty. Mr. Way then looked away, flushed, and seemed to realize where he was, and who he was. 

"Um.. Also Frank, is it true your..um..."

Frank quickly turned away, embarrassed. Fuck, Mr. Way had heard him. Now he has to explain everything. Mr. Way is going to hate him..

"Um..yeah..it is.."

"Well Frank, I just want you to know that I'm always here if you need to talk. Always. I don't want to see you upset."

Frank suddenly felt a soft touch on his hand, and Mr. Way had put his hand on Franks. Mr. Way was actually very sorry for Frank, and he meant every word. The touch of his hand made felt amazing on Frank's hand, and they skin touching felt perfect. Again, there was a long silence, but then Mr. Way started to move his hand away.

And Frank just lost it. He grabbed Mr. Way's hand back, holding it in a soft grip. This completely took both of them by shock, and Frank let go straight away, feeling sick. What was he doing? Mr. Way could so tell he had a thing for him now. He was ruined. 

"I'm s-so sorry, I-I don't know what..."

Frank waited for Mr. Way to shout at Frank, or scowl at him in disgust. But Mr. Way just swiftly reached back to get Frank's hand. Frank just froze again at Mr. Way's soft touch, and gazed into Mr. Way's eyes. Mr. Way was quite a lot taller then him, but their heights complemented each other perfectly. Mr. Way suddenly noticed how close they were standing, and suddenly turned around. The moment was lost.

"I'll see you tomorrow lunch, Frank."

Mr. Way quickly said, hiding the front of his body from Frank, who was still mesmerized from what just happened. He soon noticed the way Mr. Way was standing and scanned him swiftly before leaving the classroom reluctantly. 

"Bye Sir."

Frank giggled as he walked out the door, letting Mr. Way know he had seen his massive boner.   
\----------  
When frank got home, he lay on his bed thinking about what just happened. That stuff only happens in dreams, he laughs to himself. He then thought about how Mr. Way got turned, and Frank had did that. Mr. Way so had a thing for him! 

Frank found himself jerking off to those thoughts, and the thought off having Mr. Way's massive cock (it was obviously big through the sight on his skin tight jeans) thrusting into Frank's tight ass. The thought of Mr. Way fucking his face then cumming in it. The thought of pleasing Mr. Way.

This made Frank overload with passion and lust and started cumming.

"FUCK...Mr. Way.."

When he was done he cleaned himself up, and thought about how amazing it could be if they were actually going out, and were boyfriends. He smiled happily and snuggled down into his bed, forgetting the issue which was keeping Mr. Way back in the first place:

Mr. Way was his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there's a lot of side plot at the beginning, but I hope you liked it!  
> I'm trying to make it also about Frank's depression but it's kind of failing.. :/  
> I will be updating soon tomorrow as well :)

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic ever..  
> Hope you liked it !


End file.
